


Three Words

by MelissaSz89



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, I don't know how to tag this without spoiling anything, Inspired By Tumblr, Late Night Writing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 03:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelissaSz89/pseuds/MelissaSz89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Misha said those three words to Jensen and one time Jensen returned them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

1

The first time Misha said those three words, Jensen was so startled, he froze for a seemingly endless moment where he could only stare at Misha in a mixture of amazement and sheer horror. Misha seemed pretty unfazed by it all, even while Jensen failed utterly to reply anything. 

2

The second time, Jensen was a little bit more prepared, but it still caught him off-guard enough to make him falter in his movements. However, the way Misha grinned when he noticed his reaction only caused Jensen to roll his eyes at him in fond exasperation, as he continued what he'd been doing before Misha had to go and say those three words.

3

The third time it happened, it was obvious that Misha had decided to have fun with Jensen's inability to respond in any favourable way to those three words. It was apparent in the way Misha all but screamed them at him when Jensen was in the middle of stretching a little bit to get more comfortable and totally unsuspecting of such an ambush. Jensen was not proud to admit it, but he nearly fell off the couch from the shock. The only good thing about it? Misha looked honestly a tad contrite about his actions, which was enough to make Jensen forgive him. Yes, he was easy like that when it came to Misha, so what?

4

The fourth time Misha uttered those three words, he did it in his India-Russia-Accent and for once Jensen couldn't even begin to feel annoyed, because he was too busy trying to contain the uncontrollable laughter which overtook him and shook his whole body. At least, Misha had no complaints about the way Jensen's jerky movements jostled their bed and only offered him a steadying hand and a smile easily worth the embarrassing giggle fit.

5

The fifth time, Misha growled those three words into his ear when they finally had an hour to themselves after they hadn't seen each other in over a week. There was no insane laughter nor surprise nor irritation bubbling up inside Jensen this time. All he could do was kiss Misha until they were both breathless and hope it conveyed the burning want and love he felt in that moment, which strangely enough only seemed to be fuelled by those words.

\+ 1

Thinking about the unexpected result of Misha saying those three words to him the last time, Jensen had to admit he could get used to them. After acknowledging that fact to himself, it felt far too lenient however to admit it to Misha as well. At least not without some pay-back for the different ways he caused Jensen to feel like a fool for not knowing how to react to them.

That's why one lazy Sunday morning, Jensen tugged Misha firmly on top of him, ready to return the favour. Misha seemed properly distracted with gazing at Jensen's still naked body, since they hadn't bothered to put any underwear back on last night, when Jensen saw his chance. A slight stretch to the right had him gripping the little prop he had bought and hidden under the bed the day before. Misha made an appreciating sound at what he probably thought was Jensen teasing him with those little movements and Jensen had to suppress a wicked grin.

Instead he trailed his other hand down Misha's right side to grip his hip in a strong hold, which was met with an even more encouraging noise from Misha. Not able to contain his own reactions any longer, Jensen yanked his prop upwards and settled it swiftly on top of Misha's head, who jerked at the sudden weight there.

While Misha grabbed for the thing on his head, Jensen quickly placed his other hand on Misha's hips as well, holding him steady, as he finally returned those three words.

_"Ride it, Cowboy."_

The four seconds it took for Misha to go from staring all startled-fish-like between Jensen's face and the cowboy hat in his hands, to letting out a bout of amused laughter, were sweet satisfaction.

Of course Jensen would have loved to bask in that feeling for a little while longer, but he should have known by now that victories like that are rather short-lived with someone as wonderfully crazy as Misha.

Misha, who was now putting the cowboy hat back on with a downright dirty grin, while raising one eyebrow in question.

"Did you bring a lasso and a whip as well?"

**Author's Note:**

> This was partly inspired by this post on tumblr: http://whiskyandoldspice.tumblr.com/post/86855461542/have-u-ever-thought-what-does-jensens-booty-look and partly from the conversation I had about it with ellalovesdestiel, feedingdean and perfjensen (all from tumblr) where I couldn't help but mention how Misha seems to be like, "Ride it, Cowboy!", while Ella thoughtfully pointed out that as far as we know _Jensen is the horse_. Confronted with the idea of the boys taking turns playing the cowboy and the horse and the fact that I can't get the image of Jensen in that gif out of my mind, this little something happened. Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
